


A not so secret relationship

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [101]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Greg and Mycroft secret relationship, Inktober 2017, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is missing something and it's driving him crazy!





	A not so secret relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“I’m missing something! It’s driving me crazy!” Sherlock was pacing around his friend.

Greg quickly become pale and sweaty.  _No… not yet… I want to be in peace with Mycroft a bit longer. I know that I asked a lot, being under the scrutiny of the second smarter man in UK! But… Having Sherlock as a brother-in-law, it’s going to be a nightmare between the constant sniggering and the threat to my physical integrity if I cause Mycroft pain or sadness!_

John, who was in the kitchen fixing tea, smiles at Greg. He have known for months that Greg and Mycroft are now a couple…  _It’s so obvious! I can’t believe Sherlock is still unaware of it…_

“I got it!” Sherlock finally shouts gleefully.

Greg glances at Mycroft with worried eyes while his boyfriend simply looks smug. The older Holmes happy that the masquerade is over.  _Finally, all this is going on for too long, we are both adults! I can’t believe we pull it this long… Sherlock is going to be mad for few days but its ok._

“New shampoo! Thank God, it was driving me crazy!” He sits in his chair, looking at the files Greg brought with him muttering, “but Mycroft, I don’t understand how you can deal with Greg smelling like that cheap generic brand from Boots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Sherlock already knows! He's the smartest one ;-)
> 
> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 30 word: Found
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
